


Trust, Obedience, Freedom and How to Achieve Them

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel trusts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust, Obedience, Freedom and How to Achieve Them

It took months for the dam to break. For the cracked foundation to finally shake the walls and shift the furniture.

A team night over. Sam and Teal'c gone home. Daniel feeling the inertia of a late night after a long week, stretched out on the sofa while Jack flipped channels from his favorite chair.

Jack's voice startled Daniel back from the edge of sleep.

"So rumor has it you never trusted my command."

Daniel blinked at him. Jack saw him process the statement and realize what it meant. All the confirmation that Jack needed.

Daniel sat up carefully, putting both feet flat on the floor.

"I wondered if you would hear that eventually."

"Makepeace couldn't wait to tell me. Practically the first thing he said to me during the interrogation."

Jack felt Daniel's eyes searching his profile for clues and motives. Jack was still flipping channels. He couldn't stop a muscle twitching in his jaw.

"There's a lot of different types of trust Jack. Just because I don't trust your command doesn't mean I don't trust _you_."

Jack flung the remote away. It fell behind the TV. He got to his feet and turned on Daniel, anger burning hot, making his eyes, his mouth, his fists all feel tight.

"What the hell does that mean, Daniel? Command is command. Trust is trust. It means you trust me to make the best choices for the team when the situation gets bad. It means I trust you to do what I say when I say it. It's the root of field unit integrity. And you know we walk through the Gate on every mission without it."

Daniel shrugged, obviously trying to keep his own anger in check. No point in bringing two alpha male egos into direct conflict, Jack could practically hear him thinking.

"But you do trust me, Jack. You trust me to tell you when you're wrong. And you trust me not to get us killed while doing it. At least, not without a really good reason. And you know I trust you to make good decisions and not be locked in by some arbitrary pedantic military mindset. You know I trust you to think before you act, not to just mindlessly do what you're told. So I trust you. But I'll never blindly trust your command. Do you see the distinction?"

The muscle twitched again.

"No," Jack spat. "I don't. I hate the feeling that command means nothing to you. I need to know that you will take an order when I give it."

Daniel was staring up at him from the end of the couch. His forehead crinkled with thoughts. He eyes far away.

"So you don't really want trust. You want obedience," Daniel said quietly.

It caught Jack flat-footed. He didn't answer immediately.

"I can do obedience. Anytime you want. Evenings. Weekends. Even under the mountain. Would it help?"

Then Daniel slipped from the sofa to the floor. His knees tucked up under him naturally. Gracefully. He folded his hands in his lap with just the slightest tremor. He bowed his head, bearing his neck, offering it to Jack.

Jack knew what he was offering. Instantly knew it wasn't what he wanted. Knew that Daniel understood full well it wasn't what Jack was asking.

He took a deep, cleansing breath.

"No. It wouldn't help," he said. It came out more sharply and harshly than he had intended. Daniel's meekly bowed head snapped up. 

The defiance in his eyes almost tempted Jack into acceptance.

The thought of breaking Daniel Jackson sent a rush of blood to his cock.

"I don't play games like this," he said unable to keep the husk of arousal out of his voice. "You should go."

Daniel bowed his head again. Looking for a long moment at his folded hands. Then he stood, found his shoes, and walked out.


End file.
